


The Big Big Bang

by ZCFilorux



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 08:50:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2018745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZCFilorux/pseuds/ZCFilorux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sollux and Equius get a bit side-tracked, Sollux learns that it's not always about reaching the finish line.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Big Big Bang

When Equius demanded Sollux came over to help with some computer issues he was having, Sollux was not expecting the amount of sexual tension that was filling the room to well, fill the room. It was a hot day and Equius may or may not have beat up his air conditioning unit when he was throwing a robot's head in metaphorical touch down after kicking it's ass. This, along with the large, old, hulking machine that was Equius's computer running, made the living room rather hot. Sollux had taken off his shirt hours ago, and sure, he had accounted for some sort of eagle eye to be placed on him while he was fixing Equius's shit, but the staring seemed to grow twofold in intensity after he pulled his shirt off to cool down.  
Equius on the other hand just couldn't help himself. He loved the power rush he was getting, watching Sollux do something demanded of him without so much as a "please." It was also quite a joy for him to watch a master at work, especially in the world of electronics. No, Sollux's work wasn't as labor intensive as Equius's own. There were no power tools, there was no soldering, but he was in his element when working on computers, and Equius definitely took notice. The intensity with which Sollux studied the screen, the way Equius could almost hear the gears in his pan turning, it was, well, very sexy.  
Sollux well, Sollux just kind of enjoyed showing off. True, the only reason he agreed to help was so Equius would owe him one, and so he could prove himself better than Eq at something. He couldn't deny though, that there was something intriguing to him about the other. Something fascinating something that maybe almost wanted him to keep staring. Almost. Or you know, that could be the heat talking. Yeah, probably the heat talking.  
"I'm shocked EQ, this is a simple fucking problem, and the fact that YOU couldn't fix it?" He snorted, a smirk growing on the yellow blood's lips as he continued to type away. "Fucking pathetic."  
Pursing his lips into a thick line Equius swallowed down his initial desire to chew Sollux out for patronizing him in his own home. He opened his mouth for rebuttal but then sided against it. He'd let the troll revel in what little victory he was having, for now. Instead he continued to stare over Sollux's bare back, watching the sweat roll down the curves of his shoulders. Biting down on his lower lip Equius took in a huff of air, his crossed arms growing stiff as his fingers slowly curled in against his muscle. Damn everything. He wanted Sollux to finish, finish so he could put him right where he belonged. Right in his place. Sure that place was probably directly under Equius, buck-naked, sweating and squirming beneath the larger troll who-... Probably shouldn't be thinking such lewd things. How shameful. Shaking the thoughts from his head Equius narrowed his gaze on Sollux. "Are you nearly done?"  
Taking a deep breath Sollux pushed himself away from the computer, using the momentum to spin the chair he was using around completely and give Equius an unamused look. "Look, I don't know WHAT you did to fuck up your computer, but you did, and now I'm helping you out of the fucking kindness in my pusher so I'd really fucking appreciate it if you shut u-!!"  
Before he could finish his sentence Equius had had enough of that sassy mouth. So much so that the only way he could think to shut it up was to stomp on over and mash his lips against it, kissing Sollux. It wasn't a very pleasant kiss. Rough and awkward, but strong and passionate at the same time, but that's when the surprising thing happened. Sollux kissed back. Equius pulled away, completely shocked. "You-?"  
"Shh! Don't fucking ruin it asshole," the psionic hissed out before standing up and kissing Equius again. It was weird, kinda wrong, and incredibly fucking hot. He didn't know why, Sollux had not a single clue why he wanted to kiss him again. Maybe he wanted the brute to "put him in his place," maybe he was just horny, or maybe he knew just really wanted to know what the big guy was capable of. Or maybe it was the heat addling his pan more than he thought, yeah, let's go with that. So he kissed him again, and again, and again, and a whole lot more after that.  
Equius was shocked at first, but then it was just so easy to slip into it, to grab Sollux by the back of his head and crush their lips together, holding the smaller troll still as they kissed. Pulling back the blue blood panted, swallowing down any final doubts before crouching down. Upon standing he grabbed Sollux by he waist and hoisted the smaller troll up onto his shoulder, carrying him to the bedroom like a sack of potatoes. Once there he threw him down onto the bed, taking in a sharp breath of joy as he heard Sollux wheeze. Hitting the mattress like that had knocked the wind out of him.  
Without giving Sollux a chance to collect himself Equius yanked off his own shirt, pants and underwear quickly following suit before he climbed onto the bed and on top of the half naked troll. He began leaving a rough trail of kisses over Sollux's chest and collar bone, his one hand supporting him while the other reached down to work on undoing the scrawny troll's pants. Sollux was eager to join Equius in full nudity, squirming his jeans and boxers off beneath the other. Shoving the clothes aside with his leg Sollux reached up to grab onto Equius's shoulders, gripping at them tightly, one hand letting go to rake up into that long hair.  
Once all obstructions were cleared Equius was quick to rub palm over Sollux's nook, goading pleasure to run up through Sollux's body and make him gasp. There, there they were, those yellow twin bulges. Equius had heard rumor, but... Well, to see them in person just turned him on even more, his own bulge slowly emerging forth. It was heavier than either of Sollux's, there was a great deal more girth to it, but well, that would be Sollux's problem in a minute, not his. Licking his lips he continued to palm over the entrance of Sollux's nook, getting his calloused fingers entangled with those bulges. The rough skin against such sensitive flesh eliciting a gasp from Sollux who had shut his eyes tightly in pleasure.  
Now, there was one little thing that needed doing before anyone's bulge met anyone's nook. A little preparation. Pulling his hand away Equius lifted it up to his face, sniffing at the genetic material he had slathered on there before licking it off his thumb. Reaching back down with the same hand he gently pressed the cleaned thumb down, curling it in, breaching Sollux's nook slowly. Slowly he twisted his thumb around, prodding and pushing at Sollux's inner walls, knuckle carefully opening the entrance wider and wider as his thumb continued to travel the soft spongy flesh inside Sollux.  
When Equius first pulled his palm away Sollux whined, hips raising to try and get the hand to linger. It was with no avail though, Sollux panting as he rested his ass down on the bed again. Damnit... What a te-!! Shit, never mind, okay, well, there it was, a digit, pressing it's way in and oh, oh, OH. He took a sharp breath, one that was shaky with pleasure. Okay, he could deal with this. What he didn't want to deal with however, was when Equius decided enough was enough, and pulled his hand free once more.  
"You keep fucking doing that!"  
"Doing what?"  
"Stopping!"  
Equius snorted out a huff of air before reaching his material smothered hand to his own groin. Gently as possible, something that was difficult even for him, he stroked his fingers over his own bulge, deciding to keep Sollux from spouting any more complaints about stopping by giving him messy kisses while touching himself. Once everything was out in the open, Equius pulled back from his barrage of kisses to watch Sollux's face. He wanted to watch that expression scrunch and tense as he pushed himself in that fat waiting nook, and fuck if Sollux didn't deliver. He bit down on his bottom lip, groaning as his eyes tried to shut themselves incredibly tight. The worst part, which was also the best part, was how impossibly large Equius seemed to be.  
That this squirming bulge was soon writhing inside him causing Sollux to take a shuddery breath as his eyebrows and pleasure raised. Equius began to pull back, his hips leaving Sollux's to shift and raise to try and keep the contact there as he gave another needy whine. The whine was cut off however, and replaced with a loud scream as Equius roughly slammed his hips forward, without any warning at all. The scream caused his pusher to skip a beat. Yes. That's right... Scream, and don't just stop there. Equius began giving heavy thrusts, each time causing another delightful noise to be ripped from Sollux's lips.  
Noticing Sollux's hand reach down to touch his own bulges Equius growled, quickly grabbing onto that hand and the other to pin them above Sollux's head with his weight.  
"N-not fucking fair shitstain!"  
"I never said this would be fair," Equius grunted out in response before mashing another series of rough kisses down against Sollux's lips. Sollux was squirming, hips shifting and twitching as Equius continued to ram into him, filling his nook so completely and wonderfully. It was amazing, and all he wanted to do was give his own bulges some attention, give them the tightness and pressure he was giving Equius', but he couldn't.  
Grunting against his lips, Equius felt pleasure run through him, the rush and the thrill of fucking Sollux over so completely and literally was amazing. It was even more so for Sollux, writhing and flinching with every thrust before he finally opened his eyes, gasping quickly against Equius's lips. He was there. Climax had hit him and yellow genetic material was being released everywhere. Spilling all over his abdomen and onto the bed. Sollux felt pleasure swell through him as Equius rode him out through orgasm.  
It was gone as soon as it arrived, leaving Sollux breathless, and then, something weird happened. Equius pulled out. Pulled out and rolled over to lie next to Sollux on the bed panting. What was weird was that Equius hadn't came, but just like that, he was done.  
"You dumb fuck, I can keep going until you get there," Sollux lisped out in between heavy pants.  
"I would not advise that."  
"What?! Why not?!" This, whatever this was, was totally ruining Sollux's mood.  
"I have a... Condition, it is extremely difficult for me to climax... Even during the best of times."  
... What?  
"Are you shitting me right now?"  
"No."  
"Th-this... This is bullshit! What the fuck!? So you're just going to stop?! What am I, not good enough?! Fuck you! I-I-" Maybe he was onto something there. Maybe he WASN'T good enough. Maybe he was a shitty fuck. Maybe he was just so god damned terrible, so fucking inept that... That he couldn't get anyone to come. After all, he had had sex with a few others here and there, and they always SEEMED to have a good time, but, but what if-...  
"Stop that, I demand you stop that."  
"Stop... Stop what?"  
"You are doubting your ability as a sexual partner."  
Well... He couldn't very well deny that... Sollux opened his mouth to respond but closed it again before he could blurt anything dumb out.  
"Though it pains me to say anything favorable about you of all trolls... You are more than capable, between the sheets."  
"H-how can you even say that?!"  
"Because that was some of the best sex I have had in a while."  
"I-what?"  
Equius just stared at him. Shit... He was telling the truth... But... Frowning Sollux glanced away.  
"Well... Thanks then, or whatever."  
Equius responded with a grunt before sitting up. "My computer still isn't fixed you know."  
"Tch! That's your fault!" Sollux couldn't help but smirk at this though. He sat up as well, stretching his arms in the air before standing up and walking back to the computer chair, sitting down in it and returning to work, still completely naked.  
Equius watched him walk away, grunting as he sat down.  
"If you get any of your filth material on that chair I swear there will be retributions."  
"That would ALSO be your fault!" Sollux grinned, typing away at the keyboard. Maybe he'd have to come by and fix things for Equius more often.


End file.
